


I Don't Regret Anything

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Baby carrige, Creative Work, Feel free to ship the characters, Gen, I mean, Just cool, Mad Scientists, Normal guy, Oops its a fic, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Willis isnt really mad, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Jackson and Willis, an unusual pair. Jackson was a normal guy in his early twenties before being kidnapped by this man in a lab coat and a wall filled with mysterious weapons. The two find themselves living and working together comfortably. Between fighting evil robot monsters and eating cereal for breakfast, lunch and dinner (Willis, don't you ever buy something other then cereal?)Jackson was iffy at first, but now how does he feel, six years later...~Prompt: "Do you ever regret spending your life with somebody? Cause I don't regret anything,"Random fic I accidently wrote about my two OC's. I'm writing fanfiction for my book I haven't even finished (or started) yet.





	I Don't Regret Anything

 Jackson stepped out of his room, looking at the scientist working on his laptop across the room, drinking (probably cold) coffee. Jacks mindlessly walked into the kitchen to make him and Willis cereal for the day. That's how everyday goes. Jacks wakes up to find Willis at his computer, he makes Willis and himself some cereal and coffee and listens to the blonde man talk about what he researched.

  
It's been the same for six years.  
  
Jackson pauses at that thought.  
He was twenty two when he met Willis. He's twenty eight now.

  
Jacks remembers back to the time when he would say "You're taking me home after this," and Willis would reply "Yeah, sure. Totally," That's was... well, six years ago.  
Now he knows that he's stuck with this crazy, delusional scientist.  
  
After about five or so minutes, Jacks walked out of the kitchen with a baby carrige. Jackson had too much to carry. Two bowls of cereal, two cups of coffee, spoons. So one day Willis 'bought' a carrige. It worked well.  
  
Jackson passed Willis his cereal and coffee and took his seat on the second wheelie chair. Another add - on that Willis made. There was and comfortable silence for and good while, just the sounds of rustling papers and sips of coffee filling the room. Then Jacks spoke.  
  
"Hey, Willis,"  
  
"Yeah?" Willis asked, not looking away from his notes.  
  
"Do you ever regret spending your life with somebody?" Jacks saw how Willis stopped writing, yet made no other movements.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Jacks rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, do you ever like, look back and realize that you spent a large amount of time with one person. And you could of been spending that time doing something better like... going to university," Jacks trailed off. Willis spun around in his chair, his face almost unreadable. Almost. Jacks could see through it, and he saw around glimpse of fear in Willis's eyes. Was it possible that... Willis was afraid that Jacks didn't want to stay with him? I mean, not that he had afraid choice in the first place.  
  
A beat of silence came and passed before Jacks smiled lightly. "I don't regret afraid single thing." Willis smiled back and muttered a "Good, because you're stuck with me," as he went back to spooning his cereal in his mouth.  
  
It was an odd relationship between a scientist and a normal guy, but it worked out. And the two were happy to spend the rest of their lives in the Batcave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to Kudos and comment. It makes my day :)


End file.
